Book 4: Rise, Shenron
by Fruiota Hiroshi
Summary: In an alternate DBZ universe, a young man learns what it's like to save the Earth with the Z Fighters. This story doubles as a parody.
1. Prologue: Ancient History

_At least 260 years before Age_

On the original Saiyan planet, a major catastrophe was about to occur. The planet's core was going to implode due to the actions of the Legendary Super Saiyan, a being of seemingly unlimited power. Saiyans were fleeing to a neighboring planet called Plant. There, the local Tsufuls were supposedly going to supply shelter for the refugees.

One Saiyan Elite saw through the Tsufuls' bluff. His name was Karnok. He watched as other Saiyans entered Tsuful spaceships and fled the dying Saiyan planet, Saiyala.

"Karnok," said his pregnant mate, Hersia. They were standing at the launch site that had been set up by the Tsufuls. "We need to go with the Tsufuls."

"I'm sorry, Hersia," he apologized, "but I can't go with them. There's something mysterious about this other race, and my gut tells me that they're not the right people to be with. We must take one of their ships and flee in the opposite direction."

"That's a horrible idea," she responded. "Our child needs to be with other Saiyan children. It needs to feel the blows of comrades in battle. It needs other –"

"ENOUGH!" Karnok was quite angry. "Hersia, these Tsufuls cannot be trusted! They're luring us to their homes so they can do something horrible!"

"Like what?" Hersia asked sarcastically.

"I don't know, but they're not to be trusted!" shouted Karnok. "Don't you want a good future for our child?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure if you're –"

Hersia was interrupted when Karnok picked her up and carried her into a Tsuful spaceship that had just arrived. Inside was only the Tsuful pilot. Karnok put his mate down in one of the chairs.

"You!" He faced his palm at the Tsuful, threatening to kill him with a ki blast. "Take us to a planet far away from here RIGHT NOW!"

Surprisingly, the Tsuful obeyed without protesting. He pressed a button on the dashboard in front of him and the door sealed itself. Then, he pushed another button and the spaceship shot past Saiyala's atmosphere. With the push of a third button, a holographic 3D map of the galaxy appeared.

"How far would you like to go, sir?" asked the Tsuful.

"Take us to the other side of the galaxy," answered Karnok powerfully. "If you don't, I'll kill you without a thought."

"Yes, sir," whimpered the Tsuful nervously.

And so the Saiyan male, the pregnant Saiyan female, and the scared Tsuful traveled through hyperspace towards a planet on the other side of the galaxy. The planet was blue, yet it was also green and brown. It had the perfect nurturing atmosphere for life. Its gravity was about the same as that of Planet Saiyala. It orbited a middle-aged yellow star, prospering in its light.

The planet may be familiar to you. Its name was Gaea. Its name was Terra. The planet was Earth.

"Sir," said the Tsuful, "there are many sentient beings on the planet. Are you sure you want to land there?"

Ignoring the fact that he didn't know what sentient meant, Karnok ordered, "Land somewhere far from them. Very, very far."

The enslaved Tsuful landed the craft in an uninhabited valley filled with trees. Once on the ground, the round ship opened and its cargo exited their transport. Next, Karnok turned to the scared Tsuful and said, "You are relieved of your duties." With that, he punched the other alien in the face, knocking him out immediately.

Karnok and Hersia learned about agriculture from the Tsuful. Together, they built a shelter and started a farm where they mainly grew carrots, radishes, lettuce, and other vegetables. They raised their daughter, Deli, to think she was just a simple farming human who had a weird genetic disorder that gave her a tail.

The Tsuful eventually mated with Deli, forming the first Saiyan-Tsuful hybrid to ever live.

As time passed, the Saiyan-Tsuful family interbred with humans, reducing the possibility of a child having Saiyan abilities. Every generation had only one child, and that child inherited the farm. The one time when there were twins, the father angrily killed the one who had a tail. The surviving baby grew up to marry a city girl who loved farming, and together they had a baby who had a Saiyan tail.

They named that child Fruiota.

* * *

_Hey, guys! This is just a brief history of how Frui's Saiyan ancestors arrived on Earth, and also about Frui's less significant Tsuful ancestor. It probably doesn't go with the story from the canon Dragon Ball Z universe, but it's very similar because there's an original Saiyan planet that was evacuated and most of the Tsufuls ended up on Planet Plant (later to become Planet Vegeta)._

_I know that I'm kind of skipping around, but it's worth it._

_Power Levels:_

_Karnok: 2,900_

_Hersia: 1,160_

_Deli (newborn baby): 0.8_

_Deli (grown up): 500 (and untrained)_

_Unnamed Tsuful: 6_


	2. Chapter 1: Raditz

I was killed by Raditz.

There, I admit it. The weakest Saiyan of his generation slew me, but that was the best thing that could have possibly happened to me. Let me start from the very beginning, when it all began...

* * *

I was born to two human parents on March 2, Age 746. I lived a normal farm boy's life; I hoed the fields with my father, went to town to sell livestock and crops, wore clothing that my mother made, etc. I didn't have an accent, though. However, everything changed when a strange man attacked my family in the year 761.

He came out of a spherical spaceship that crashed not too far from my house. My father went to check it out; the stranger killed him and came after the rest of my family. The odd man was over 6 feet (2 meters) tall, and he had a monkey-like tail. His black, spiky hair went all the way down his back. He had a weird eye gadget and he wore some sort of armor. His name was Raditz.

I was outside at the family garden (that's where we grew tomatoes and peppers for only our family) when Raditz arrived at the house. I looked up at him curiously.

"What are you looking at?" asked the Saiyan. "Do you like what yo-" He stopped talking when he noticed something unusual about me: I had a tail identical to his own. "So," he continued, "Kakarrot must have been busy. Silly brother."

I asked him, "What's a Kakarrot? Do you mean 'carrot' or something similar, or is a Kakarrot a type of vegetable?" 'He's probably crazy,' I thought.

"I'm not talking about vegetables right now, kid! I'm referring to my brother. He has black spiky hair like mine, but in a different hair style, and he's probably a bit shorter than me. He might still have a tail."

I looked at Raditz in confusion before saying, "I don't know who you're talking about, but who are you? I've never seen you around here before."

"I am Raditz, one of four living, full-blooded, elite warriors known as Saiyans. You appear to be some sort of half-blood." He quickly reached down and pulled my tail a bit. Instantly, I felt extreme pain running up my spine to my brain. My pain must have shown on my face as Raditz said, "Just as I thought. You have a Saiyan's tail. Now, I would like to make a deal with you."

"What type of a deal?" I asked curiously.

"It's simple, really," explained the Saiyan. "You join me so I can train you to become truly strong, and I won't kill you. How about it?"

"I'm not leaving my family," I told him boldly. "I'm pretty strong already, too, so fight me or leave."

Raditz raised his hand, pointed his palm at my house, and a gleaming stream of energy came out of his hand. When it made contact with my house, everything within the explosion was incinerated, including my mother inside.

I collapsed on the ground, crying my eyes out. "Will you join me now?" asked Raditz, cruelly ignoring my pain. I suddenly felt extremely intense anger when Raditz repeated impatiently, "Like I said: are you coming with me or not?!"

When I stood up and looked at him, I had so much rage on my face that he backed up a few steps. I felt my anger flaring higher and higher until it happened...

My brown hair sparked golden for a fraction of a second, accompanied by some golden particles around my body. It happened again...and again...and again... Each time it occurred, it remained that way for a longer period of time, with increasing frequency and intensity. Then, after the fifteenth time, something truly breathtaking happened: I transformed. My hair turned entirely blond, including my eyebrows, and my brown eyes turned teal. A golden aura appeared around me. With the transformation came a warm sensation throughout my body: power in the form of pure energy.

When I transformed, I shouted, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" at the top of my lungs. Raditz fearfully backed away more because he knew what was happening.

"How is this possible?!" he yelled. "You're only a hybrid! How could you be the strongest warrior in the-" He was interrupted when his scouter beeped a few times. He examined the number and looked back at me. "Heh, even I'm stronger than him," the Saiyan murmured almost inaudibly.

Raditz looked at me again and shouted, "Your being a hybrid stops you from being powerful, so I hope you enjoy Hell!" When he raised his hand again, this time in my direction, I charged at him. I dodged the energy blast and punched him in the face. Raditz crashed backwards through a large number of trees.

"My scouter wasn't lying!" Raditz exclaimed in surprise. "You really ARE powerful for an Earthling, but not like a Saiyan!" Soon, he was on his feet again and he charged at me. When he got up to me, we started punching, kicking, and blocking each other. After a few minutes of no progress for either of us, Raditz finally managed to hit my arm. The stinging punch flung me away from him, almost undamaged.

Both of us took advantage of the distance between us to rest. Raditz looked up and panted, "You're a good fighter."

I simply responded: "I'm a Second Degree Black Belt."

After another minute, both of us charged again. Almost immediately, though, Raditz punched me in the face, invoking lots of pain and a bloody nose, and I fell to the ground, creating a sizable crater. The impact scraped my arms, causing even more pain and blood to flow. Then, Raditz landed next to me and punched my gut repeatedly until I was as close to dying as possible. By then, my mind was blocking out the pain and waiting for the end. Finally, he simply flew away, pleased with his work.

I blacked out after what felt like hours of looking at my ever-so-bloody stomach and bleeding out.

* * *

_Hey, guys! I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of Rise, Shenron! I know that I'm kind of jumping ahead by posting this so soon, but I just had to get it out._

_I had a lot of fun writing the dialogue as well as the fight in this chapter. I especially liked writing Frui's thoughts on what a Kakarrot could be. I modeled that idea after Goten from the movie Broly: Second Coming because Goten is my favorite character in the entire timeline of DB / DBZ and I just had to put a Goten reference into this chapter!_

_There's a small joke involving the number of words in this chapter and Raditz. See if you can figure it out! _:D  
_Hint: It also has to do with Saibamen (Vegeta's green minions)._

_Here's some Power Levels:_  
_Raditz: 1,200_  
_Frui: 21_  
_SSJ Frui: 1,050_

_That's it for this chapter. Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 2: Mahogany

I awoke in the OtherWorld. The lines were surprisingly short. It helped that everybody resembled small, white clouds, though. I myself was one of these disembodied souls, waiting for judgment from the red giant, King Yemma.

When I was next in line, a green person with a long staff and antennae appeared with a tall, Asian-looking man in a reddish martial arts uniform with a halo over his head in front of me. I didn't hear much of what they were saying, but Yemma was interested in them.

Suddenly, I heard one sentence from the black-haired guy: "Have you seen a guy named Raditz come through here?"

This sparked great interest within my soul. I immediately considered whether or not I should tell these strangers about my connections to Raditz.

"Did you just say Raditz?" I asked enthusiastically.

The green man and his friend turned around. "Yeah, I said Raditz," said the black-haired man. "Why does that matter to you?"

"I was killed by him," I replied.

I went on and explained everything to them, including my strange surge of power and my family's death. When I said that Raditz thought I was part Saiyan because of my tail, the green man stopped me.

"Wait a second," he interrupted. "You're part Saiyan? How is that possible?"

"Don't ask me," I stated before continuing with my story.

When I finished my story, I realized that Yemma was muttering something about mahogany desks and magical trees under his breath. When he was done, he looked down at me and asked, "Are you done yet? I've got another ten million souls to judge by now!"

I responded, "I'm done with my story, so feel free to judge me."

"Well, you tried to be a true hero, kid," he told me. "I'd say that you deserve to have your body back." He slammed a giant mallet on his desk; immediately, I had my body again. I had a halo above my head, too. "Use it wisely, little Frui. Also, you're not going to Hell."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed cheerfully. "You won't regret your decision!"

When we were done talking, the spiky-haired martial artist asked, "Is there anywhere I can train before the evil Saiyans arrive on Earth? I have only a year to prepare."

"Just go down Snake Way over there," said the King of Ogres while he pointed to an archway. "At the end, you will find King Kai. He shall be your new master." Then, he looked down at me. "Take the kid with you. He looks like a fine warrior in the making."

"Thank you so much!" said the both of us at once.

"Now, in the name of my Mahogany Desk, leave my realm and enter the world of the Kais!" said Yemma proudly and loudly.

While we walked to the archway, my new friend turned around and waved. "Goodbye, Kami!" he shouted. "I'll see you back on Earth!" Kami, the green guy, waved back and vanished.

"I didn't catch your name back there," I said to my companion.

"My name is Son Goku," he cheerfully decreed. "People just call me Goku. And if I remember correctly, you're Frui, right?" I nodded my head. "All right, then, Frui! Let's go down Snake Way together!"

* * *

_Six weeks and many miles (or kilometers, if you use the Metric System) later…_

Goku and I could almost see the end of the road. During most of the time, I had been in Super Saiyan so I could keep up with Goku. He jumped and flew every once in a while, but I was fast enough to keep up with him on foot. About two weeks before we arrived at the end of Snake Way, though, I had been taught how to fly and Goku and I were now soaring over the gaps to save more time. We were both exhausted from the intensely long journey.

Finally, Goku and I were at the end. We looked around until I pointed to a nearby planet above us. Goku and I flew up to it and we landed right next to an oak tree. Instantly, we felt the extreme gravity pulling our bodies down. We were so thirsty that we couldn't even express our victory with words.

From the tree, Goku and I heard what sounded like "ooh ooh aah" and a monkey came off of one of the middle branches. He walked over to the nearby hut. I followed him, and Goku followed me. Both of us thought that it was King Kai. We couldn't be any more incorrect.

"Bubbles, what are you complaining about this time?" asked an unknown voiced. "Is Gregory pulling your ears again?"

After more oohs and aahs, the voice's owner walked out of the building. He was wearing a dark-colored robe with a giant Japanese symbol on the front. I don't know what it said; I'm not from Japan. He had blue skin and twin antennae sticking out of his forehead like an ant's. He was short and rather fat.

"Why, hello," said King Kai respectably. "Who might you be? Are you hear to take away my monkey? If you are, you should take my other keys; I wish I had a donkey. That would make this funnier!" The blue man giggled to himself.

I held up my hand like I had a cup in it, and then I pretended to pour its contents into my mouth "What's that?" asked the Kai. "Do you want some water? I'll go get you some." He went inside and came out with two cups filled to the brim with the precious liquid. Goku and I each took a cup and chugged down the water.

"That is so much better!" exclaimed Goku thankfully. "Now to get down to business," he continued while smiling. "Are you King Kai?"

"Oh, I'm not King Kai," said the playful martial arts master.

"You're not?!" I yelled.

"I'm just the Kai of the entire Northern Galaxy, at your service," he said, chuckling a bit more.

"King Yemma sent us here to train with you," I told King Kai. "Our home planet, Earth, is going to be attacked by Saiyans in less than a year and we need to get stronger!"

"I know about Saiyans, and I know where Earth is. But why would Saiyans attack you guys?" asked the blue master. "Your planet is too far out of the way for them or anyone for that matter!"

Goku and I explained what happened during our separate encounters with Raditz. I went first so we wouldn't confuse King Kai with the chronological order of events.

"That explains it," King Kai said seriously. "However, to become students of mine, you must pass a test."

"What kind of a test, King Kai?" asked Goku.

"You have to make me laugh!" said King Kai. "Let's move away from the house a bit. I'm feeling crowded right here. Then, we shall see if you're funny enough to make it with the big-league comedians like Adam Sandler, Eddie Murphy, and Jim Carrey. Those humans are hilarious!"

Goku went first and almost instantly made King Kai laugh with a small joke about airplane food, air fresheners, and flowers. Then, it was my turn. I walked up in front of King Kai. As I was about 5-foot-9-inches (1.75 meters) tall, King Kai's head only went up to my chin unless you count his antennae.

"All right then," I mumbled. "Now," I said louder, "it's time for some laughter. Why do cars have horns?"

"I don't know, why?" asked King Kai expectantly.

"To mute all of the cursing on the road!" I answered. 'I hope this stupid joke is enough,' I thought.

King Kai stood there giggling until he suddenly burst into laughter and started rolling on the floor. "That was pure gold, Frui!" he managed to blurt out between laughing sprees.

When he was done, the blue Kai calmed down and got up. "Congratulations to the both of you," King Kai said. "You are now officially my students!"

* * *

_Hey, guys. If anyone wants to know: in canon, Frui stays quiet and never says anything about Raditz ever again._

_Special thanks to Super Vegetarott for helping me fix the previous chapter. Go check out his fan fictions if you want!_

_Power Levels:__  
__Goku (before Snake Way): 440__  
__Goku (after Snake Way): 520__  
__Frui (after Snake Way): 31__  
__SSJ Frui (after Snake Way): 1,550_


	4. Chapter 3: What's a Super Saiyan?

"Now, I need to know what each of you can do," said King Kai. He pointed to his monkey. "Goku, catch Bubbles." Seeing Goku's confused look, King Kai added, "Just chase the monkey!"

Goku then chased after Bubbles. They ran around the planet constantly, but Goku just couldn't get close enough to reach the speedy primate. After an hour, Goku stopped to rest. He sat down and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Man, this is a workout!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, his face lit up. "I think I know what to do."

With that, he began stripping. He took off his top and his undershirt. He threw the undershirt aside and put his turtle hermit uniform back on; the shirt fell quickly and made a loud thumping noise when it hit the ground because of the extreme gravity and the weighted qualities of the fabric. Next, Goku took off his boots.

"Goku, this isn't a Hooter's," King Kai stated joyously, "and you're not a waitress!" He began laughing again. "I crack myself up!"

"I know what I'm doing, King Kai," replied the Saiyan. "My weighted clothes were slowing me down, but I should be good now."

Goku then ran directly at Bubbles, this time much faster. Bubbles raised his hands and ran away as fast as he could. Within five minutes (not Frieza minutes), Goku caught Bubbles by cornering him near the house. Goku smiled triumphantly.

"Now it's your turn, Frui," King Kai announced. "Based on what I sense your strength to be, though, you're probably not going to be successful."

"It's fine, sir," I said.

"Sir...I like that," mumbled King Kai.

Immediately, I started thinking about Raditz and how he killed my family and me. I became angry and felt the Super Saiyan transformation become available to me. I took hold of that power and, while screaming, I transformed. King Kai was almost blown away because he wasn't expecting such a power surge.

Smiling a bit angrily, I said, "This should work." Then, I charged after Bubbles. Within seconds, I caught up to the running rascal and I had my hands around his waist. I raised the monkey in the air and shouted, "I got him!"

King Kai looked at me from afar with suspicion in his eyes. He and Goku walked over to me, Goku staring at our new Master and King Kai still eyeing me. Then, King Kai's eyes widened and his eyes lit up as if somebody had flicked a switch.

"By any chance," he asked, "are you a Saiyan?"

"Actually, I'm mostly human," I answered. "I have some Saiyan blood, though. Why does it matter?"

"Have you ever been killed before?" asked the short Kai.

"Not until Raditz killed me," I replied.

"Do you know what a Super Saiyan is?" King Kai questioned.

"A what?" I said confusedly. I reverted to my base form because my anger was entirely gone.

"Well, long ago there was a planet that Saiyans lived on called Planet Vegeta," explained King Kai. "Among them was the most powerful Saiyan. Now, he was just like the others, including strength. What he had that was extra was his ability to transform into a Super Saiyan, the theoretical strongest warrior in the universe. When he transformed, he was like a train barreling down the tracks at over 1,000 miles (1,600 kilometers) per hour; he just couldn't be stopped. Some theories have come out that he was around 50 times stronger than his Saiyan comrades, but it's unofficial as far as I know of. Your transforming right in front of me has shown to me that a Super Saiyan is really not the strongest warrior in the entire universe guaranteed, but a boost, most likely your base power multiplied by 50 like the ancient scholars have said. Your anger combined with your pure heart transform you into this being of extreme power."

"Wow," I said in awe, "that's amazing. My mind is blown."

"Well, enough talking. It's time to show you what you'll learn while we wait for my friend Gregory to get here," said the Kai. "Sit down while I show you these techniques."

King Kai squatted a bit until he was in a basic fighting stance. Then, he flexed his muscles and shouted one word: "KAIOKEN!" Instantly, a deep red aura appeared around his body.

"The Kaioken technique multiplies your strength," explained King Kai. "It works by concentrating ki, your body's inner energy, into your muscles. Both of you know how to control your ki, right?" Goku and I nodded. For a brief moment, I recalled Goku teaching me how to control my ki when we were on Snake Way. Our blue master released his Kaioken and relaxed.

"This next technique has two main names," continued King Kai. "I call it the Genkidama, but everyone else calls it a Spirit Bomb. What you do is you raise your hands like this and you say: 'I call upon the mountains. I call upon the seas. I call upon everything that lives and breathes on this planet. Lend me your energy.'"

Suddenly, little particles of light began coming out of the grass and the tree. Some of them came from Bubbles, too. All of it was going to King Kai. When he was satisfied, the particles stopped coming to him and he went into a less relaxed stance. The now glowing Kai raised his right hand a little bit and closed his eyes. The glowing moved to his hand.

"Now, all you need to do is make an energy ball from the life energy," finished King Kai. He formed an energy ball that was about the size of a small basketball and the glowing on his hand vanished. "The size and strength of the energy ball are determined entirely by how much energy you gather. On a planet with as much life as Earth, though, you should probably not use the Spirit Bomb technique because its power would be too great." The Kai threw the energy ball into the sky, and it exploded. "Those are the specific techniques you will be learning."

Goku stood up. "I think I should teach Frui some techniques, too," he said. "The Kamehameha Wave, the Solar Flare technique, and the After-Image technique are quite useful in battle."

"Very well," responded King Kai. "If you want to teach him after my lessons, then feel free to do whatever you want except killing each other!" He giggled to himself again at his unintentional joke.

"Thanks, King Kai!" Goku exclaimed.

"You can't teach him right now, Goku," said King Kai more seriously. "Your next test has arrived."

* * *

_Hey, guys. I hope you enjoyed King Kai's story of the Original Super Saiyan and the Super Saiyan transformation. I also hope you liked his descriptions of the Kaioken and Spirit Bomb techniques! He's doing this because he has two students rather than one._

_I don't know if any of you were expecting it, but now you know that Goku is going to teach Frui some of his signature techniques, too. The only other one that I could think of was Instant Transmission, but that doesn't come into play until after the Frieza Saga._

_Power Levels:__  
__Bubbles: 600 (used to the gravity)__  
__Goku (no weights): 630__  
__King Kai: 4,000__  
__King Kai (Kaioken x2): 8,000_


	5. Chapter 4: A Talking Grasshopper

King Kai spotted something on Snake Way. "Gregory's here," he announced.

Goku and I looked to see who Gregory was. However, all that either of us could see was a glowing ball moving along the path quickly. When it reached the end, it stopped for a moment before quickly zooming upward toward the small planet. The ball of light stopped moving in front of King Kai before it vanished to reveal an unusually large grasshopper. It landed on the ground in front of the blue deity.

"Sorry I'm a few days late," said the large insect. "I ran into King Yemma and he started asking me questions again."

"Gregory, you need to be careful about Yemma," responded the Kai sternly. "You know how much he likes to brag about his magical desk made of giant mahogany trees."

"Sorry, King Kai," apologized Gregory. Hoping to change the subject, he suddenly asked, "Who are these guys?"

"'These guys' are Goku and Frui," answered the blue Kai. "They're my new students."

"Does this mean...?" The grasshopper looked scared.

Gregory was interrupted when King Kai said to Goku and me, "Your next task is to hit Gregory with a hammer. Trust me, he might be too fast for you, but you'll hit him eventually."

"I hate this game," Gregory pouted. "When we played it with King Yemma, I almost died at least five times!"

"You're not dead yet, Gregory," said King Kai, "but you WILL be if you don't do as I say!"

"Yes, King Kai!" frantically shouted the grasshopper as he took to the air again in his glowing ball of ki.

King Kai materialized a hammer and gave it to Goku. "You're going first," he stated.

Goku then charged after Gregory. The ensuing chase lasted a long time just like when Goku chased Bubbles. It ended when Gregory got distracted by a leaf falling off of the tree and Goku took the chance to hit him on the head, sending the oversized bug to the ground.

"Oooow," Gregory managed to say.

"Good job, Goku. It only took you three Earth hours," said the Kai. "That's actually a pretty good time for this being your first try. Now, give the hammer to Frui so he can have a go at it." After Goku gave me the mallet, King Kai yelled, "GREGORY, GET OFF OF THE GROUND! THIS ISN'T A GOOD TIME TO GO TO SLEEP ON ME!"

Out of shock, Gregory shot off the ground as fast as a bullet and hovered at about my eye level. "Yes, King Kai. It'll never happen again, I promise!"

"You had better be telling the truth," threatened King Kai. More calmly, he said to me, "You may now begin."

The first thing I did was transform into a Super Saiyan. After all, if Goku could barely hit Gregory, then I couldn't do it in my base form even if I wanted to. Within another few minutes, I had Gregory within reach. I was moving more quickly than him, so I missed when I swung the hammer. Gregory looked at me, stuck his tongue out, and turned to the right. Almost too late, I realized that I was about to run into the tree. Immediately, I flew into the air to go over it. Then, I chased after Gregory once more.

Thirty seconds later, Gregory was on the ground again, this time unconscious; I must have hit him too hard. King Kai and Goku walked over to me. "Congratulations, Frui," stated the blue deity sarcastically. "You knocked out Gregory."

"Sorry, King Kai!" I said apologetically.

* * *

_Hey, guys! I know this chapter is shorter than any of the previous ones (even the prologue), but I wanted to concentrate everything Gregory-related into one chapter by itself. Also, the next part of the story involves a time skip, so it makes sense for me to end this chapter so soon._

_There's only one new Power Level:__  
__Gregory: 700_

_Just so you guys know, I'm okay with answering your questions. Just put the question(s) that you have in a review, and I will answer them right here in the next chapter._


	6. Chapter 5: Forgotten

As the months went by, Goku and I got much stronger through King Kai's training. With time, both of us could catch Bubbles within five seconds and hit Gregory with the hammer within eight seconds (I did it in my base form with those times). King Kai was pleased with our progress, but he didn't quite understand why I had improved so much more quickly than Goku.

One day, Goku and I were sparring while using Kaioken x2 when King Kai, who was standing off to the side, suddenly looked alarmed. "Oh no," he nervously said. "They're almost there!"

"You mean the Saiyans?" asked Goku.

"Yes," answered the blue god. "They're already within the solar system that Earth is in! Just a few minutes ago, they passed Pluto and destroyed it!"

"Is there any way to contact the others?" I asked, hoping to return to Earth.

"You can use my telepathy to talk to them," replied King Kai.

* * *

Back on Earth...

Master Roshi was sitting on the toilet, reading a new playboy magazine. His mouth was watering and, every time he saw another girl, he hollered crazily.

"Heh, heh, heh!" he laughed. "This is amazing! I've never seen this many babes in one magazine before!"

Suddenly, he heard a voice: "Master Roshi!"

"Wha…wha…wha…what?!" exclaimed Roshi, caught off-guard by the voice. He thought that somebody was in the bathroom with him. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Goku."

"Oh, Goku!" The turtle hermit looked around. "Eh...where are you?"

"I'm in OtherWorld talking to you through King Kai," responded Goku.

"Who's King Kai?" asked Roshi obliviously.

"I'm King Kai!" shouted an angry voice. "How have you not heard of me yet?! I rule the entire Northern Galaxy!"

"Oh...well, it's nice to meet you! What do you guys need, though?" asked Roshi.

"You need to gather the Dragon Balls and wish everyone who was killed by Raditz back to life," answered Goku. "Do you have them all yet?"

"Yeah, Bulma is actually bringing them here now for safe keeping."

"When she gets there, wish back everyone killed by Raditz, including me."

"You got it, Goku! Does this mean that the Saiyans are coming early?"

"They are. They destroyed something called Pluto earlier today," answered the good Saiyan.

"Well, it's a good thing nobody ca-" Roshi stopped mid-sentence when he heard the front door open.

"Master Roshi, we're here!" shouted a female voice.

"We have the Dragon balls!" exclaimed a male voice.

"The old dude is on the can, guys," said a rather gravelly voice. "He'll probably be out soon."

"I've got to go, Goku," said Roshi. "Bulma brought the Balls."

"All right, Master!" said Goku. "See you when I'm revived!"

_line_

King Kai kept watch over everyone at Kame House. After three minutes, the god said, "Okay, they've summoning the Eternal Dragon now." A few seconds passed before the expression on King Kai's face went from nearly emotionless to startled. "No!" he exclaimed. "That old man forgot!"

"What's wrong?" I asked. King Kai pointed to my halo. Goku and I looked at it. Next, I looked at Goku and suddenly realized what King Kai meant. "Goku...you're alive. Your halo is gone, but mine is still here. What's going on?"

"Master Roshi must have messed up the wish," said Goku, scratching the back of his head out of embarrassment. "The Dragon Balls won't be available again for another year, so you're stuck here, Frui. I'm sorry."

"I'll be fine," I said calmly. "King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory are here, so I won't be lonely. Also, I can keep training and get even stronger!"

"That's the nicest thing anybody has ever said about me!" cried King Kai happily.

"If you're really fine with staying here, then I'll just leave," said Goku. He was preparing to jump back to Snake Way when King Kai stopped him.

"Goku, touch my shoulder," demanded the deity. "I can get you to Yemma's place quickly." Then, King Kai said to me, "I'll be back."

"Right." Goku grabbed King Kai's shoulder right before they both vanished into thin air. They had teleported away.

Eager to test myself and catch up with them, I went Super Saiyan and flew back to Snake Way. Immediately, I began flying the whole distance of the path as quickly as I could. Suddenly, I came up with an idea to go faster. "Kaioken!" My aura turned to a red-orange color and my speed got a major boost. Ignoring the strain, I kept going.

Within minutes, I was at the giant Mahogany Desk. Then, I reverted to my base form. "Hi, King Yemma!" I shouted. "Did Goku leave yet?"

"You just missed him, Frui," answered the red giant. "King Kai dropped him off and went back to his planet."

"Oh...I guess that means that I'll just fly the entire distance of Snake Way again."

"Wait a second, did you just say that you traveled the entire distance of Snake Way in less than a day?!" Yemma was so surprised that he stopped judging dead souls for a second. "That's never been done before!"

"I'm special," I teased. "Well, I'm off. See you next time I die!" With that, I went Super Saiyan again and flew down Snake Way once more, this time using Kaioken from the start.

* * *

_Hey, guys! I hope you liked this chapter!_

_If you're wondering, Goku is as strong as he was in canon. He was held back because Frui had to do things to train, too, but having a sparring partner is better than training alone; you get more productivity in terms of getting stronger._

_King Kai teleporting Goku doesn't really save any time. Goku is running even later than in canon DBZ, so King Kai finally remembered that he can use Instant Transmission. It won't have any effects on the Saiyan Saga._

_Also, when Frui used his Kaioken, the colors of the Kaioken and Super Saiyan auras mixed to become that red-orange color, similar to when Goku used the Super Kaioken in the non-canon OtherWorld tournament._

_The Power Levels for this chapter are as follows:__  
__Goku: 8,001 (9,001 in the anime for _Rise, Shenron_ XD)__  
__Kaioken x2 Goku: 16,002__  
__Base Frui: 10,400__  
__Kaioken x2 Frui: 20,800__  
__SSJ Frui: 520,000__  
__SSJ Frui with a x1.5 Kaioken: 780,000_


End file.
